CRASH
by Sanny
Summary: NOW UP - CHAPTER10***** The title says it all
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: CRASH

AUTHOR: Sanny

E-Mail: Sanny_c24@hotmail.com

STATUS: incomplete

RATING: PG-13

DISCLAMER: I do not own SG-1, though I wish I had, this story is for enjoyment purposes only, no money was exchanged, the Stargate characters are owned by MGM, GEKKO and ShowTime, any other characters and the story belong to the author.

AUTHOR NOTES: Please read and review

CRASH

It was dark out, silent, he could hear his heart beat, it sounded so loud in his ears, he couldn't decide if he felt pain or numbness throughout his body, he wasn't sure of the position his body was in and he was afraid to move.

He decided to open his eyes _can't do any damage by opening his eyes_ he thought, _boy was he wrong_, the distant light felt like a needle being inserted right into his eyeball, he closed them shut and tried again when the light spots finally vanished from his sight though his eyes were still closed.

It didn't hurt as bad the second time, now he could focus on what he was seeing, he could see sparkling diamonds in front of his eyes, it suddenly became clear to him that it was scattered glass fragments, he could see from the corner of his eye something yellow and red but he couldn't figure out what it was. He was finally almost sure he was in a car; a car he thought had crashed since he saw the wheel on his left side. He had no idea why he was in the car, where he was headed or why he crashed, he wasn't sure of anything right now except that he was starting to feel much more pain in scattered parts of his body then numbness.

He decided it was time to try to move his head, though it rang in his mind that you always keep the head fixed and set, but he felt he had to. Had to look around and see better, besides that was one of the few body parts he didn't feel pain in, he took a ragged breath in and slowly started moving his head to the right.

His vision was completely filled with that yellow and red that he saw before from the corner of his eye, he tried to think what it could be when suddenly a name flowed into his consciousness, Sam, a beautiful woman, tall, thin, short unruly blond hair, huge ocean blue eyes, Sam … _the yellow, it's Sam's hair_ he figured out the mystery, then panic gripped his heart, the _red must be blood_, and he couldn't see any movement from her. 

"Don't be dead, please, don't let her die" he whispered, deciding to try and move his right hand toward the yellow filling his vision. The tiny movement in his arm shot a searing pain throughout his entire body and he refrained from further movement, he tried catching his breath, trying to breath as shallowly as possible since it hurt so bad to breath in deep.

His vision became blurry and seconds later the pain and breathlessness cost him his consciousness and he drifted off.

*~*~* 

"911"

"Hello? I'm driving on Chelsea highway, about 10-15 miles from the Einkorn Exit I saw a car crash into the side ditch, it's upside down and I saw flames, I couldn't stop and I don't know if there's anyone hurt, I'm sorry"

"Thank you sir, we'll send units right away"

*~*~* 

"Keep his head and back secure"

"Lot's of blood over here"

"Get both lines in and open it wide"

"Careful on the leg …"

"Keep her back aligned as well …"

"Set that arm with a pressure dressing …" 

The scattered sentences, the sound of sirens and movement registered just vaguely in his mind before he succumbed once again to unconsciousness.

*~*~* 

When he first awoke, the sounds around him actually frightened him, even though he knew he heard them all before. There was the standard beep to his left and a constant whooshing sound to his right. He knew it was much brighter around even with his eyes still closed, but the constant of not being able to move was still there, he was sure that opening his eyes would hurt once more but he knew he had to anyway.

He instantly knew this was not the infirmary, the ceiling was white, the walls were white as apposed to the gray of the underground concrete the base was made of. He tried to move his head to the side but was unable to, and then his vision was filled with a face, an older white haired man with a stethoscope around his neck.

If you want to know what happened and why, who was responsible if anyone, drop a line in the review box - without reviews I don't see this story continuing.


	2. chapter 2

"Don't try to move son, you are injured very badly" the white haired man said as the patient blinked several times.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked, a soothing smile on his lips, reaching up to his eyes.

All he was able to do was blink his eyes and very slightly nod his head since he was completely strapped in and unable to move, he didn't know if that was because he was weak, or was he actually strapped in, or was he paralyzed, the horror of that thought showed in his eyes and his mind shouted at him to rise from the bed.

"You can't move now, son, don't try to" the old man tried to sooth him with a gentle voice.

"Do you know what happened?"

_What DID happen?_ He thought to himself, he could vaguely remember driving but he wasn't sure if that had anything to do with it, he also remembered some sort of explosion but he surly couldn't figure out what that had to do with anything.

He slightly shook his head, answering the negative to the man's question.

"Well you just rest now" his eyes drifted upward to signal the nurse on his other side to insert the syringe full of sedative into his IV line. Moments later his vision became blurry and his eyes were too heavy to keep open any longer, he drifted off.

* ~*~*

"Sir?" the nervous corporal stood by General Hammond's office door at Cheyenne Mountain Complex awaiting his authorization to enter.

"Come in" the General ordered, his face still buried in the file he was reviewing, he asked without looking up.

"Have all personnel reported for duty?"

"No Sir" came a mumbled answer, though it did cause George to lift his eyes at the tall slender woman standing in front of him.

"Who's late?" he asked, his voice stern and hard as the poor corporal's knees threatened to crumble beneath her, she had just transferred from the academy not even a month ago and she still feared most of the things she saw and the people she met.

Since late the previous night George received an urgent message that something was wrong, and that the base should go on alert, which meant recalling everyone that had left the base. And that meant most of the people since he had just given them all a few days of down time, only leaving emergency personnel at the base. 

"Dr. Daniel Jackson" she answered.

"Oh he's always late, I'm sure he'll show up in a couple of hours, he can't tell time" The General joked mostly to himself since the young woman probably didn't know Daniel as well as everyone else did.

"There's more Sir" her voice was a tender whisper. George's attention went to the Corporal's face as he nodded slightly for her to continue.

"Major Samantha Carter and Colonel Jack O'Neill"

"What about Teal'c?" the General asked fearing his number one team was missing.

"He never left Sir" she answered softly

"Did you try reaching them at their apartments?" he asked as she nodded

"OK send the SF's to each of their addresses" he ordered.

"Ah, Sir, Col. Makepeace already ordered that, the apartments were empty, they are no where to be found and all their cell phones are unreachable"

That made George even more worried then before, the alert came from an unknown source and now his best team is actually missing?

"Check the local hospitals and morgues" he ordered but his voice trembled as he said it and even the young woman could hear the fear behind those words.

"Yes Sir" she saluted and turned to leave.

*~*~*

As before if you want this story to continue you must send reviews so I'll know if it's still interesting, please, reviews are my life.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own SG-1 I'm just borrowing them for a while. Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm really glad you like the story so far and please keep those reviews coming. 

CRASH – chapter 3

He woke up again, opening his eyes and trying to focus on his surroundings, the constant beeping was still loud in his ears and that terrible not being able to move was there too. He tried to move his head to his side but found it impossible, so he shifted his eyes, he could see from the corner of his eye the large machine by his bed side, his eyes drifted a little upward to see another bed next to him but still quite far, there was someone lying in that bed, hooked to all kinds of machinery same as he was he figured, the figure lying in the next bed was too small and far for him to make it out, he could see a bit of yellow though. 

Just as he was starting to think a little clearer the nurses noticed he was awake and immediately pushed some more sedatives into his IV, his eyes drifted shut again even if it was against his will, just before he lost consciousness again that name floated into his mind and his lips formed that name and whispered 

"Sam" the young nurse bent to listen to him but he was already under the sedative's influence.

"He said something" she said as she came to sit at the nurses' station with her shift friend.

"What did he say?"

"I don't know, I couldn't tell"

"Oh well" they both shrugged their shoulders and went on with their job.

*~*~*

George was pacing the length of his office, awaiting any answers about his missing people, his heart was pounding and his mind conjured scenarios that made his heart sink with the dreaded feeling of doom.

"Sir?" that same young Corporal stood it his office entrance

"Yes?" he stopped pacing and stared at her.

"We found nothing" she said quietly

"Thank you Corporal, dismissed" he wasn't sure if that bit of news made him breath easier but at that moment he thanked god for not needing to go down to the morgue or hospitals to identify his … friends.

*~*~*

It's been days since he ate or drank anything, he could feel his eye was swollen shut and his lip just started bleeding again with that last punch he received to his face, earlier that day they worked on his ribs and stomach now they where working hard at rearranging his face.

"Tell me what I need to know and I'll make them stop" the voice kept saying over and over again, it's been going on since they grabbed him or more to the point shot him and then took him to this place wherever it was, that voice told him

"You can scream all you want no one will ever hear you, and as long as you keep this up so will they" he couldn't see their faces and he wasn't trying to anymore.

"What do you want?" he choked out, his throat sore and dry.

"You know what I want I asked you a thousand times already"

"No you didn't" he argued that earned him another punch in the ribs, the force threw him to the floor with the chair he was tied to, he heard the cracked bone of his right arm as his entire weight with the chair landed on it, that caused him to scream out in pain as he heard the laughter around him as the chair was lifted.

The movement caused another shooting pain through his arm but he managed to stifle the scream and all they saw was the grimace to his face.

"Once again tell me what I want to know" the voice demanded

"Ok, I'll tell you anything" he choked on his words as he continued "Just as soon as hell freezes over and pigs start to fly" that earned him some pretty good lashes as he finally gave into the darkness and his head slouched forward, but he couldn't even bask in his unconsciousness as cold water was splashed to his face, he woke with a start to shake his head making the pain in the back of it pound again, he licked his lips trying to drink in the drops of water.

Again I wanted to thank you all for the reviews, just so you know they are what makes me continue this story so if it's still going okay, don't forget to let me know and if it's not okay – well let me know anyway  - Please REVIEW.


	4. chapter 4

Thanks to everyone that reviewed, please keep your comments coming they feed me the power to continue.

This chapter is a test chapter – let me know what you think and I'll continue this story line, OR tell me you hate it and I'll remove it and post another instead.

His eyes opened slowly, things have gotten quieter the last few days, he found it easier to breath, and he was able to move his head from side to side, the walls were a faded white, looked old, the place smelled musty, he looked around finding himself lying on a hospital bed, he was alone in the room and he was still hooked to a cardiac monitor that beeped softly.

He saw the small control of the bed and pushed it to raise the bed. He felt some uneasiness in his back and legs as he rose with the bed. He looked down at his legs and commended them to move to no avail, the horror creped back into his heart as an unfamiliar face strode into his room.

"Oh my God" the young nurse screamed and then turned around, he could hear her 

"Doctor, come quick he's awake" then he heard some clatter and feet running and then that nurse poked her head again and behind her a man in his thirties with a white coat. Both their faces expressed amazement.

"Hi" the man said "I'm Dr. Haze, Steven, do you know where you are?"

"Hospital?" it was more a question then an answer but the man smiled nodding

"Yes John, that's right, do you remember why you're here?"

"Crash, I think" as the man nodded _John? That doesn't feel right _he though to himself as again that blond beautiful face came flooding his mind and he looked up "is Sam here?" he asked fear laced in his already shaky voice.

Hearing his cracked voice the nurse pored some water into a glass and placed the tip of the straw in his mouth as he hungrily swallowed the offered tapped water.

"Sam?" the doctor was puzzled

"The woman that was with me in the car" he answered 

The man smiled and looked at the nurse

"Has Jane woken up yet?"

"No Sir"

"OK change the name on our charts to Sam…" he looked at the man on the bed

"Do you know her last name?" he asked hopeful

"Carter"

"And do you know your name?" 

He hesitated, looking at the man and woman in the room before saying softly

"Jackson, Daniel Jackson"

"Very good, now can you tell me what year it is?" that question took Daniel by surprise but then he figured they want to see how much he remembers

"2001" the shocked look that went between the two people did not go unnoticed by Daniel as he asked shakily

"Why? How long have I been here?" the doctor took the chair that was sitting in the far corner of the room and seated himself by Daniel's bed side.

"What I'm about to tell you will undoubtedly shock you and I'm sorry" he took a breath before he continued as Daniel stared at him

"This is the year 2012, you have been in a come for 11 years, and we were beginning to lose all hope of you waking"

"This can't be true" Daniel's voice was barely audible

"I'm afraid it is" the man answered

"What about my legs? Why can't I move them?" the man's eyes said it all but Daniel still needed to hear the words

"Your spinal cord was severed in the crash" Daniel closed his eyes in disbelief, his entire life has been crushed in the last few minutes, crushed to nothing but crumbs the only light would be Sam

"What about Sam how is she?" he asked as he opened his eyes to look at the man again.

"She hasn't regained consciousness yet"

"Will she?" Daniel needed to know 

"We had begun to lose hope but since you just woke up maybe she will too someday"

"Can I see her?" he asked hopeful, the doctor seemed to contemplate the request as he finally nodded, he left the room and returned a minute later with a wheelchair, he disconnected the monitor electrodes from Daniel and pulled down the bed rail, he then wrapped his arms around Daniel and gently and easily placed him in the chair.

The corridor was the same dirty white as his room was and it seemed very quiet for a hospital.

They approached the room adjacent to his as the doctor opened the door and wheeled him inside to rest by the side of her bed.

She looked so thin and pale, her hair seemed longer

"Her hair is longer" he commented

"Actually I gave her a haircut just a couple of weeks ago" the nurse clamed from the entrance, Daniel ignored her and took Sam's hand in his own

"I'd like to be alone with her please"

"Fine but just a few minutes, we don't want you to exhaust yourself, you just woke up today" and they left closing the door behind them

"Sam? Can you hear me? Please you have to wake up, I don't believe anything that's going on here, I need you, please wake up? I can't handle this on my own it's too much, please?" his voice trailed off as he placed a soft kiss to her hand and watched her still form, her face looked the same, exactly as he remembered

The doctor then came back in and took him back to his room

"You have to rest now, you can come back and see her tomorrow ok?"

"It's not like I have a choice" Daniel murmured to himself as he was placed in his bed

"Could you bring a television in here?" Daniel asked hopeful, seeing the TV news will let him catch up on what's really going on, things still didn't feel right to him.

"Are you sure you can handle it Daniel?" the man asked like he was talking to a five year old "things have changed dramatically since the last time you where awake"

"I can handle it, please?"

"I'll see what I can do" the man smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes, he closed the door behind him leaving Daniel alone in the silent room.

TBC

So do you like this twist so far or should I stop? - Please review 


	5. chapter 5

Daniel has been awake for two hours now watching the news as the anchorman announced the morning news

_"Within the group of 40 new 'employees' about to be transported onto Anubis' ship in orbit around Earth, 3 men managed to escape and armed themselves with Zat'n'katal's and with a shock grenade, the remaining family members of the three where taken aboard the ship and executed in front of the other 'employees' and broadcasted around the world as a warning to everyone who is thinking to rebel, the three that escaped have so far eluded capture and are said to be hiding in the lost city of New-York, Jaffa warriors are still looking for them" _

_"In other news R&S Technology's have lost 10 more plants around the country, and have reported the lose of valuable technology in the billions of dollars, they have been down 70% in the last year alone and are declaring themselves closed, all technology has been rounded up and destroyed, anyone found with any sort of higher technology will be put to death by order of Anubis"_

Daniel shut off the TV with anger, his fingers tightly clenching onto the remote control until his knuckles turned white _this can't be true_ he thought to himself, it was   then that he decided to try and leave his bed, the wheelchair was by the bed so he easily pushed himself with his hands; he misjudged the distance and found himself on the floor with one hand hanging onto the bed rail and the other hanging onto the wheelchair. Something appeared strange to him as he crashed into the floor; he felt the hard jolt and was amazed to sense the hurt he felt in his rear. He was glad no one came rushing in though and several minutes after catching his breath he was able to pull himself into the chair.

He wheeled into the bathroom and pulled up to a standing position using the sink, he looked in the mirror at his reflection as his face stared back. He had a day old beard meaning that nurse probably shaved him the day before, his dark brown eyes staring at him. He thought to himself _how in hell can anybody be fooled like this today? And what the hell is going on? It's not possible that they don't know who I am but I'll guess I'll play along until I figure out what's going on or until Carter wakes up and we make a run for it _He figured maybe both his and Sam's dog tags where lost in the crash but how can they not know who they where especially with all the technology they had. Finger prints, DNA testing, photos, missing persons reports, and he was absolutely sure that General Hammond will never rest until he found them so how could 11 years go by? He wasn't buying it, not for a second, besides these 'doctors' missed some more things that gave him irrefutable clues they where lying but for now he just went along with what they told him. _Until Sam wakes_ he said to himself as he lowered back into the chair and turned on the water to wash his face.

*~*~*

"Col. Makepeace? Teal'c? Have you finished the search?"

"Yes General, their apartments where empty but we did fine something Sir, A burnt up car, crashed out side the Chelsea highway, about 20 miles from the Einkorn Exit, we found the burnt wreckage and we can't be sure but we think it was Major Carter's assigned vehicle and Sir we did recover this" Makepeace handed the General the small slightly dented and blackened dog tags, the General turned them in his hand, his fingers slightly shaking as he read the names off the tag's while scratching the black away from the letters he read them out loud.

"O'Neill, J 2483769"

"Carter, S 5894038" 

"And you didn't find anything else?" he asked not wanting to say the word bodies

"No Sir, we think they where taken before it exploded, we did recover the wreckage to inspect it further, Major Castleman thinks it was an incinerate device, he's looking into that right now"

"Then where are they?"

"We searched all the hospitals, no one matching their description was brought in"

"Thank you Col. Please continue your search, I have another lead to look into, dismissed" the Col saluted and left the office with a quick stride.

"I'm thinking of something" the General said mostly to himself but Teal'c who had remained silent for the duration of the conversation heard him and looked at him with an intriguing look.

"Are you thinking foul play General Hammond?" George looked at the man standing in front of him and nodded saying in a whispered voice

"With everything that the SGC and especially SG-1 has been through with the NID, it has crossed my mind" Teal'c bowed to the man in the chair

"I will continue the search as well General Hammond"

"I'll call you Teal'c, if this link will pan out I will need your help" Teal'c bowed again and left the office.

The General opened his laptop and logged onto the internet, finding the bulletin board he was looking for he typed in the message 'Agent Mulder – urgent please contact Texas man regarding Scally's problem' he closed the laptop keeping it still logged on as he leaned into his chair his hand covering his eyes and moving to the top of his head as he pondered if what he had just done was a smart thing to do, he thought about Col. O'Neill and Major Carter, _Well at least it's a possibility that they are together, that's a good thing, I hope, but what about Daniel, where the hell is he?_ He couldn't stop worrying about a man he was responsible for, a man who had become part of the team even if he wasn't Air Force, the people of the SGC have long ago stopped thinking of Daniel Jackson as non military, civilian or even a geek, he was now for all attempts and purposes one of them, a member of the family, and George was worried.

*~*~*

_Okay, it's been maybe a day? Day and a half_ he thought to himself as he tried to free his hands. They were still tied behind his back as he was lying on the wooden floor of a dirty room, he pulled his left hand a bit knowing his right one was broken, in several places he though, the pain going through them was becoming a constant and he hardly noticed it anymore, he lifted his head to look around the room, there was nothing there except the wooden chair he was placed in when they interrogated him, otherwise the room was completely barren, even the only window was now barred with wood, the sun was infiltrating through the wooden boards and giving the cabin a strange glow, something reflected the sun's rays and it made him squint, he turned his head away and then forced himself to look at the disturbance again, something in the corner was reflecting the sun and it took him a second to recall, the first time they brought him to this place, they threw his glasses away, now they were lying in the corner smashed to peaces.

He used his shoulder and his heels to push himself toward the object, it took a while but finally his back was leaning against the corner wall and his fingers where franticly trying to drab a peace of the shredded glass.

Slowly he began sawing at the ropes binding his hands together. As the last movement caused the rope to rupture it made his hand jerk forward and caused a searing pain to run through his broken one, he bit down on his teeth and managed to stop the scream threatening to leave his throat, he still had no idea if the people that had him where still around and it would be in his best interest to remain quiet. 

He cut his legs free and then stood shakily to his feet, he looked through the cracks in the wooden walls and saw nothing, he picked up the chair and swung it at the door with all the strength he could master using just one arm, the rotten wood gave in at the first throw and using one of the chairs legs as the only weapon he currently had he silently left the cabin, looking over his shoulder as he went, there was no one around to his amazement.

Okay how do you like how things are going so far? Next chapter is going to have much more action I promise, Please review and let me know what you think.


	6. chapter 6

CRASH Chapter 6

He has been running for hours. When he run out of the wooden cabin he chose to make his way through the woods other then the small path that was marked with tire treks. Tiny sprigs crackling under his weight as he went.

He made it to the road and as he looked over the tree he saw a gas station, he pondered whether or not to go there, he used the cover of the trees as much as he could then at a dead run crossed the road and went over to the back, the stations men's room door was ajar and he made his way over there.

He entered the dirty facility, the floor was black, the walls were painted with graffiti, the two stalls were empty and the single sink was a dirty yellow, he turned the water on but his gaze wondered up to the mirror above the sink, it was a tiny peace of glass all black around the edges and had been cracked leaving long stripes and making his image distorted, even with his blurry vision due to his swollen eye as well as the lack of glasses he knew he looked like hell, he used his left hand to wash himself a little not that it did any good, he run his wet fingers through his hair and tucked his shirt back into his pants.

As he looked over the corner he saw a pickup truck by the pumps, the driver finished pumping the gas and went over to the small glass window to pay, Daniel used that to his advantage and slipped into the back of the truck finding himself tucked beneath a large yellow tarp and surrounded by boxes, he laid quietly as the truck's engines came to life.

*~*~*

He was again wheeled into Sam's room and was left alone with her, it's been a week since he woke up and he was getting frustrated, he has been stashing the pills they where giving him and hiding them, he was able to move his legs now and whenever he'd go to the bathroom he would work on strengthening, standing and moving about the tight space, he would go into Carter's room everyday and sit with her for about two hours until they would tell him to go and rest, he has been a 'good boy' that whole time doing what they expected of him until he gets his strength back.

"Hey Sam, how are you doing today?" he was amazed to see her eyelids flutter at his voice and her ocean blue eyes staring at him in surprise, she blinked several times as she spoke softly

"S… Sir? J… Jack?"

"Hey there" he smiled and leaned into her whispering "I know you are confused but you have to call me Daniel, I'll explain later, please remember, Daniel"

He turned to call the doctor and as they all re-entered her room she was stretching her hands and moving her head from side to side in confusion

"Hi" the doctor looked at her "can you tell us your name?" she looked a question in her eyes at the man sitting in the wheelchair as he slightly nodded

"Samantha Carter" she answered 

"Very good, I'm Dr. Haze, do you know this guy here?" he pointed at the man she knew very well as her commanding officer, the man she had feelings for, feelings no one ever knew about but her, and maybe Janet Fraiser, she nodded and said his name with confidence.

"Daniel Jackson" she smiled at him as he returned the smile.

"Can I stay here for a while" he asked Dr. Haze as he and the nurse where about to leave the room

"Not too long Daniel, just remember how tired you where last week when you woke up, this is overwhelming and Sam is tired okay?" he nodded as the two left them alone.

"What is going on?" Sam asked suspecting that now she will hear the truth instead of this eleven year old lie.

"I don't know yet, they told me my spinal cord was severed and that I will never walk again, well after I withheld from taking all the stupid drugs they where filling me with, the feeling came back, I have been working out in secret to strengthen myself until you woke up, we need to find a way out of here but until we do, you have to play along with everything I do and tell you okay?"

"Yes Sir" she replied then corrected herself "Sure Daniel, no problem" he smiled at her.

They 'played along' for another week or so, when Sam was already walking around and gaining strength while Jack did as well, they would eat lunch and dinner together everyday and they had already decided when to make their move.

Sam walked to Sandra the day nurse and smiled

"Hi Sandra, I would like to thank all the medical personnel that have been here for me for so long and I know it's not enough but is it possible for me to gain entry to your kitchen for like an hour? I'd like to bake you my special chocolate chip cookies" she was still smiling her eyes pleading as Sandra simply laughed. 

"Sure, no problem Sam, go ahead" Sam thanked her and hurried down the corridor to the kitchen.

She found all the needed supplies, Sandra came to check no her several times seeing the woman kneading the dough her face covered with flower looking like a five year old making her first batch of cookies.

A couple of hours later she had a batch of about 40 cookies and with a satisfied look on her face came to the nurses station finding the night shift already there.

"Did Sandra leave already?" she asked and Terri nodded

"She didn't get to taste my cookies" Sam said disappointed "well anyway, this is for all of you" she smiled at the two nurses and doctor present "Just a little thank you for taking care of me so long and not giving up" she smiled again as they thanked her reaching for the plate of cookies taking a bite they all said in unison

"These are great" and several minutes later reached for another one, Sam smiled

"Well I'm tired' I'll see you in the morning, and enjoy the cookies" she waved to them as she went back to her room and climbed the bed, watching the clock on the wall and waiting. 

Two hours have passed when Sam peeked through her door and saw the three people leaning against the nurses' desk, sleeping, she smiled and sneaked into Jack's room.

"Hey did it work?" he asked tying his shoelaces 

"Like a charm" she smiled, they both left the room and sneaked out unnoticed.

They used the stairs to get to ground level, Jack looked out to see one guard by the door, there was no one else around, he signaled to Carter to flank him as he moved behind the guard

"Hi" Sam smiled grabbing the guard's attention, as he turned to look at her he stood up and was struck in the back of his head before he ever knew what hit him, he fell unconscious to the ground, Sam grabbed his pistol and then bent to relieve him from his back up as well, now they where both armed as she handed Jack the gun and the extra clip she found, they left the compound silently.

*~*~* 

He was jerked awake by the sudden stop, he was disoriented at first before he remembered where he was and he quietly sneaked out of the truck as it was turning a curve when the light changed to green, he jogged out of the street and went into a bar in the corner, the time had to be very early in the morning as he saw two people slouching on chairs and the bartender wiping some glasses while he was watching some sports game on TV. 

The bartender's eyes followed Daniel as he made his way to the back and went into the men's room, a few minutes later he came out and walked to the bar.

"Can you tell me please where the bus station is?" the man observed the beaten man in front of him continuing to wipe glasses

"About six blocks away, that way" his hand went up in the direction.

"Thanks" Daniel prepared to leave as the man called after him

"You need a hospital not a bus station" Daniel ignored him as he pushed the door open and stepped out. He wrapped his jacket around himself trying to warm up as much as he could as he walked the silent streets.

Inside the bus station he found an out of the way public telephone, he dialed the number as he waited for the connection to be established.

"General Hammond?" the sergeant stood by the door

"Yes?"

"Please the switchboard needs you there" George stood and followed the man

"What is it?"

"Sir there's a collect call from Dr. Daniel Jackson but he will only speak to you"

George picked up the phone

"This is General Hammond, Dr. Jackson?"

"Yeah it's me Sir, I can't trust anyone at the moment, I'm in a bus station in Chicago I need you to wire money for me, I need a ticket back to Colorado"

"I'll send someone to pick you up, just stay there"

"Sorry Sir I told you I don't trust anyone"

"Very well, but why not take a plane?"

"When I'll get back you'll understand Sir, will you just do it?"

"Right away Doctor, and please look out"

"I will, Thanks" he hung up and waited about 10 minutes before he approached the cashier.

"I need a one way ticket to Denver Colorado, there is supposed to be some money that was wired here now, the name is Daniel Jackson" the cashier typed his name into the computer and nodded, she gave him the ticket as she said

"Platform number six, leaving in 15 minutes" he nodded at her attempting to smile with not much success. 

He chose the back seat and leaned against the window taking in a breath and watching the platform as people entered the bus, he was fortunate enough, no one sat in the few back rows and he was alone, the bus left the station and Daniel breathed a sigh when they finally went onto the interstate.

General Hammond has been pacing his office since he hung up the phone with Daniel and that has been 16 hours ago, he put on his jacket covering a civilian button down shirt and left the base in one of the black GMC U con parked on base.

He watched as people stepped off the bus, waiting impatiently. Daniel was the last to step out making George's breath catch as he saw him; he hurried to his side and without a word led him to the car understanding now what Daniel meant, he would have never made it through security in the airport with the way he was looking.

"So can you tell me what happened? Where have you been?" George asked as he put the car in gear and drove away.

"I don't exactly know General, I was gonna meet Sam and Jack, he finally convinced us both to go fishing with him, they never showed up"

"They are both missing son" George said the worried frown returning to his face.

As Daniel's breath caught,

"How?" 

"Their car was found burned by the side of the road, we found their dog tags and traces of both their blood, nothing else yet, we are still searching for them as we have been searching for you. Now can you tell me what happened to you?"

"They grabbed me, the next thing I knew I am tied to a chair in a wooden cabin and they keep on beating me for information, after they left me I managed to get free and get back here"

They arrived at Cheyenne Mountain as George helped Daniel out of the van and they both descended down the mountain, Daniel was ushered straight into the infirmary and into Janet's tender care, he had no more strength to even argue as he was gently lowered into a bed.

He wanted to close his eyes and sleep just for a little while but what happened next prevented him from doing so.

The lights glared and the sirens sounded as he heard the voice through the system

"Off world activation" he wanted to close his eyes again when the entire base shook with the explosive force, suddenly he was on his feet running with everyone else to the gate room to find out what was wrong, as he saw the blue shimmering event horizon and the red fire coming from the other side

"We are under attack" he heard the voice and immediately went for his gun that was not there, he grabbed a weapon from the soldier next to him as he saw the first of many Jaffa warrior coming through the gate, as he started firing the small insignia registered just vaguely in his mind, Anubis.

Do you want to know what happens next? Did Anubis take over the SGC? Did Sam and Jack get anywhere? Is Daniel alive?

All you have to do is REVIEW


	7. chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who has been with me and this story from the beginning, I would like to know what you think, and if you have any ideas you think can be added to the story let me know since it's still a work in progress.

Thanks for putting up with the unfortunate mistakes in the language, I've always seemed to have a problem with 'where' and 'were' hopefully I've fixed them all.

CRASH – Chapter Seven

Several staff blasts came through the open gate

"Why isn't the iris closed?" Daniel shouted at the soldier standing next to him in the embarkation room

"I don't know" he answered as they both looked up to the control room's window

"The computer is not responding" Sergeant Thompson shouted from his station at the control room as the glass was hit with a second staff blast and started to crack Thompson and everyone in the control room lowered their heads instinctively, Daniel was ready to fire his gun at anything that would dare come through the gate, his right arm was hastily tied to his body to prevent movement, he didn't even get X-Rayed before the base went on alert.

That's when he saw the metallic armor of the first Jaffa coming through, red metallic eyes glowing. Daniel shot as did the other soldiers present in the gate room, the first two they shot at fell forward onto the ramp, the third fell back into the event horizon, that only served to delay the other Jaffa by mere seconds as the gate room filled with them.

The blasts continued as Earth's front line of defense was put to the test, the soldiers kept on firing at the emerging Jaffa, and Daniel was changing his clips like a professional even with only one operational hand.

The sound of gun fire, machine guns, staff weapons and Zat's was filling the room, the closed area made the sound louder, the Jaffa had no where to go but neither did the others.

It seemed the number of Jaffa coming through the gate was thinning as he kept on firing and looking around the room, for the first time he was able to comprehend the images he saw, across the way by the giant blast doors he saw about half a dozen soldiers, one was leaning against the closed door his chest heaving as Daniel could see the smoke coming from his chest wound, his eyes where wide as he knew he was about to die, he coughed and caught Daniel's glare and the corners of his lips cracked up as he nodded slightly and took in his last breath, two others were dead others had various staff wounds still with weapons trained on the still open yet empty event horizon, Daniel scanned the room meeting the deep brown sensitive eyes of the Jaffa he was proud to call friend, Teal'c descended his head at Daniel a small smile hovering over his thick lips., dead Jaffa all around.

He heard something to his left and turned to see the soldier that was standing by his side earlier, he was leaning against the concrete wall, Daniel moved over to his side as the man opened his eyes full of pain

"Did we do it?" he asked hopeful

"Damn right we did" Daniel answered just as the gate finally disengaged; the room fell into silence as the light was suddenly much dimmer.

The blast doors opened as medical personnel filled into the gate room moving around the dead Jaffa and reaching the injured soldiers.

"Daniel?" Janet reached her friend

"I'm fine Janet, the others, they need you more" he said as he held onto the now dead soldier.

"You're not okay Daniel, look" it was the first time he looked down to see the scorched open wound to his upper right torso, he didn't see more than that as the adrenalin rush he was on dramatically dissipated and he crashed to the floor.

*~*~*

"Sir, Are you okay?" Sam asked when she noticed him legging behind her.

"Fine, the knees are a little stiff" he tried to catch up to her as they were moving through the trees surrounding Cheyenne mountain.

"Sir, its 28 floors down, will you…"

"I'll be fine major, lead the way" he ordered as she nodded and opened the steel hatch.

She climbed down attentive to any noises coming from inside the base and still watching that Jack was following close behind her.

When they reached level 24 she stopped and waited for him

"Sir, I'm ready" she said and as he nodded his head at her she opened the heavy door, his gun ready to fire, they peered inside. Motioning her to follow him they walked along the wall in the empty corridor, they reached the end when Jack signaled to Sam to take the other side before opening the door to the armory.

They retrieved two Zat's and changed the 'borrowed' Smith & Wesson with the usual issued berretta with extra clips. They moved on to level 26.

They entered the briefing room finding it empty as well as well as the adjoining office of General Hammond, they both crouched down and moved over to the observation window, they both peered with wide open eyes at the image that unfolded before them, dead Jaffa all over the floor, dead SGC soldiers, medical personnel moving franticly from one patient to the next. They both saw him at the same time just as Janet was pointing at his chest, he looked down and seconds later crashed while two medics placed him on a gurney.

Sam and Jack stood quickly to their feet and moved down the stair, as George took the stairs to reach his office he met the two missing soldiers,

"Col. O'Neill, Major Carter where the hell have you been?" he asked unable to hide the relief he felt in seeing them both alive and well

"It's a very long story General, what happened here?" Jack asked a little edgy wanting to know the rest of his team's condition

"Anubis's Jaffa attacked through the gate"

"Sir we saw Daniel down there, how is he?" Sam asked the apprehension apparent in her voice.

"I don't know yet, all the injured have been taken to the infirmary, I'll go down there just as soon as I debrief the president about what happened here"

"Sir Permission…" they both said in unison

"Granted" he didn't need them to finish the sentence knowing exactly what their request was.

They both nodded at their commanding officer as they sprinted down the rest of the stairs and turned right to the corridor that would lead them to the infirmary, unfortunately a place they knew very well since one or all of them was usually there for one reason.

The infirmary looked like a field hospital in the middle of a war, medical personnel running around and wounded soldiers occupying all the beds they had.

Both Sam and Jack's eyes gazed over the people laying in the beds trying to fine Daniel in all this mess but he wasn't there.

"Where's Dr. Jackson?" Jack grabbed the sleeve of a nurse going by, she shook her head

"I don't know Sir" she answered shrugging her shoulders

They both figured they'll never get anywhere in the state the infirmary was in so without another word they took up seats in the hallway outside.

Two hours later the rush and confusion died down a bit and Jack decided to try again

Jack felt a little ashamed of himself being second in command of the entire base and still wanting to know the current condition of his team, he should ask about all the people who were injured he thought to himself as he re entered the infirmary. With him entered General Hammond who had just come around the corner.

Janet walked towards them as she saw them enter, she told General Hammond about each soldier's injury and how long it will be for the recovery of each one, most had staff blasts to different parts of their bodies, some had broken bones and fractured ribs, others had internal damage. 

"There are 24 in here Sir, two more are still in the O.R. and twelve died" she tallied the final count for the General as he nodded in affirmation.

"What about Daniel?" Jack asked amazingly being able to keep his voice from trembling as he asked.

"He's still in surgery" Janet answered as she nodded to them and run to the nurse who needed her help.

"Col. I'll see you in my office NOW" General Hammond said making sure what he said was construed as it should have, an order

"You too Major Carter" he turned around and walked to his office the two walking obediently behind.

*~*~* 

"Well Col. would you like to start telling me where you two have been these past three weeks?"

"All I know Sir is waking up in a hospital, people around me saying it has been 11 years since I was last awake and telling me I had a spinal cord injury and that Anubis was controlling Earth" he stopped to clear his throat and catch a breath before he continued at the General's nod

"I stopped taking the pills they kept giving me and found out I could move my legs, I waited for Major Carter to wake up and when we were both strong enough we escaped, I don't know who had us there or why they wanted us to think is was 11 years later but I have a pretty good idea that it was also an NID operation"

"Major do you have anything else to say?"

"No Sir" she spoke for the first time, George nodded and as he was about to dismiss them Jack asked

"Sir what happened here?"

"Well I received a cryptic message, I still don't know from whom, that said the base should go into full alert, when I recalled everyone you two and Dr, Jackson were missing. We found your car on the side of a road burnt, and recovered both your dog tags, we couldn't find you in any of the hospitals or morgues, then all hell broke loose with those Jaffa you saw down in the gate room, their forehead crest suggest they are Anubis's clan but we can't be sure, I do however have the feeling that things are far from over"

"You think he might return here with his ship?" Sam asked

"The sky's have been scouted and there is nothing so far but I have the distinct feeling he is already in Earth's orbit" The General said in a low voice, I received this message from our 'friend' he said as he opened the top of his laptop computer and turned it so the two will see the message he received on the bulletin board

'Texas Man, I have no news about Scaly, but think you should watch out for invisible bugs on your windshield'

"You think Anubis has the ability to cloak an entire mother ship?" Sam was stunned.

"I don't know Dr. what do you think?" he looked into her eyes

"Since the Goa'uld steal most of the technology they have do you think it's possible?"

"Probable is more likely Sir" Jack answered instead knowing it would once again be a battle, and more so to the death.

I'm not really satisfied with the direction of this story, please let me know what you think and throw any ideas you have for improving it.

Leave a REVIEW Ppleaseeeee????.


	8. chapter 8

To KaraMel do not worry the story line with Jack and Sam's 11 year escapade is not done, I will have more about it in future chapters.

Please everyone continue to review, without reviews it's much harder for me to write and it takes longer to post. PLEASE REVIEW

Crash – Chapter 8

"So how do we get aboard a ship we don't even know where it is?" Jack asked as they were sitting around the briefing table and waiting for General Hammond to enter.

"Getting aboard is not very hard to do, we have the transporter rings on the cargo ship, but finding it may be a challenge"

"A challenge you will rise up to right Carter?"

"I will try Sir, I can't promise anything, but I do have a theory"

"Let's hear it"

"Well…I " at that time the General chose to appear and stopped all conversation, as the two military people in the room attempted to rise up to greet him

"As you were" he said and claimed his seat at the head of the auburn black table.

"Well as much as I would like to know in detail what happened to you it will have to wait, we might have a bigger problem at hand. We don't have any conformation yet but as I told you earlier I have the feeling that Anubis is already in Earth's orbit planning a strike and I'm willing to hear any ideas you may have on how to stop him"

"Well Sir Major Carter told me we can use the rings on the cargo ship to beam onto his so now all we need is to find it" Jack said

"Major?"

"Well Sir, we know that even a clocked ship leaves a trail of energy or some kind of distortion in space that we might be able to see, now all we have to do is figure out how"

"The Hubble telescope is scouting our orbit, so far we found nothing"

"That's because you're only looking for visible objects, we need it to locate invisible ones"

"So how exactly do we do that?" Jack was raising his eyebrow in question.

"I don't know yet Sir" 

"Well figure it out and fast" Hammond said his voice tight and commanding

"Yes Sir" they all rose to their feet as Hammond left the room and the other three members of SG-1 walked out together.

"Tell Daniel I hope he feels better" Sam called after Jack knowing she really had to start working on finding Anubis's cloaked ship before he decided to attack, Jack smiled at her

"Will do" he said as both he and Teal'c vanished into another corridor.

######### 

"How's Daniel?" Sam asked the minute their heads appeared in the door way

Jack smiled at her as he looked over to Teal'c

"Daniel's fine, he is out of surgery and his hand is attached with pins and stuff but Janet says he'll live, and probably be cranky first thing in the morning after the sedatives wear off" all three chuckled at the accurate description of their teammate.

"So, any progress?" Jack asked leaning over her table and trying to see her computer screen.

"Some, I know that any ship leaves a trail of energy particles in its wake, now even the clocked ship has to emit these particles as long as the engines are on, so now we need to scan our orbit and see if we can pick up those energy signatures"

"And how do we do that?"

"We've already started scanning but found nothing, but we only just begun" exactly at that moment her computer flashed and the warning bell sounded

"We found it" Sam said half excited half dreading what will ultimately follow, several minutes later they were all sitting around the briefing table and Sam was filling in General Hammond.

"Col., SG-1 will board Anubis's ship along with SG-12"

"Yes Sir" Jack answered

"Is there anyone else you think you'll need?"

"No Sir, we plan on going in planting C4 and running out, hopefully without being detected if at all possible".

"Okay, gear up, you leave as soon as you are ready" the three people nodded and left for the locker room to gear up.

◊◊◊◊◊◊ 

SG-12, Col. O'Neill and Major Carter were standing in the ring room waiting for Teal'c to maneuver the cargo ship to be directly beneath where Anubis's ship was supposed to be, each of the soldiers was holding on tight to the P90, Jack had one hand on Teal'c's staff weapon, as the ship came to a complete stop Teal'c left his seat and walked the few steps to the ring room

"O'Neill, we are ready to transport. The ring room I have chosen is empty but they will be alerted to our presence as we board"

"Get ready people, we need to get to the shield generators and the engines and blow the damn thing to peaces, shoot to kill and no exceptions" as everyone nodded he looked over to Teal'c

"We are ready" he said as Teal'c pressed the few symbols on the keypad and joined them in the ring taking hold of his offered staff.

The rings moved up to surround them as the light engulfed them, seconds later the rings disappeared into the floor and they remained standing in one of the ships cargo chambers.

"Okay, Teal'c you and Carter go with Colson and Ryan to plant the C4 in the shield generator, I will go mess with the hyper drive with Major Lockhart and lieutenant Baker covering my six, we'll meet back here if at all possible in 15 minutes" he then scanned the faces of the people standing there

"Destroying this ship is priority, is that understood?" they nodded knowing what he meant.

"Let's fan out" they divided into two groups one went forward and up one level the other turned left and down two levels.

 They walked through the corridor their backs to the wall and their ears taught to hear any danger coming at them, Sam was in the lead followed closely by Teal'c with Colson and Ryan taking the rear, they could hear the metal foot prints echoing through the corridor as they neared the lower level, their weapons at the ready, Sam raised her P90 and motioned for Teal'c co cover her as she moved from the cover of the wall and into the corridor leading to the shield generator.

The Jaffa were taken completely by surprise as she started firing at them dropping like flies before one staff weapon could fire, Jack's party was not as lucky.

Walking over to the closed door Sam punched the keypad letting the door slide open as she fired her gun again and with her team covering her they managed to bring down the entire room. She was amazed it was going so well the words _too good to be true_ flew into her mind but she brushed them away not wanting to think about what her mind was really thinking about, she and Colson went on either direction of the generator and planted as much C4 as they had in their pack's_ lets just make as big a dent as we possibly can_ she thought to herself as she turned the detonator on and punched 1 and 0 minutes, that's all she gave them to escape fearing Anubis will have time to escape or diffuse the C4 if she gave it more time.

Jack was in the lead on his way to the paltac, he knew he wasn't supposed to be there but he also knew there was no way he was getting off this ship. He wasn't planning on letting Anubis escape; he was a far too dangerous system lord to have around. He sent Lockhart and Baker to plant the C4 in the hyper drive while he continued alone.

"Sir you said…."

"Just follow my orders Major; we'll meet as planed in the ring room in" he glanced at his watch "7 minutes"

"Yes Sir" Lockhart answered still uncertain as he motioned Lieutenant Baker to retreat.

As Jack was moving along the corridor just outside the paltac he heard the familiar sounds of Jaffa walking towards him, he moved into the groove on his left and waited for them to move past him, the sound stopped suddenly. Moving slowly out to peek through the groove, his shoulder was hit by a force that drove him to the ground, but while he fell he twisted around and fired his weapon at the Jaffa that were now standing right in front of him their staff's trained on him.

He smiled as he saw the first two drop dead to the floor, the other two lifted their staff's as he continued firing, one more fell down, the forth was hit as sparks lit his chest as the bullets imbedded into him, he however managed to fire once before falling to his death, hitting Jack in his right leg shattering his knee completely, as a scream of pain escaped his lips he was suddenly being pulled up by a yellow beam.

_Anubis_ … the name rang through his heated brain as the hand device took a firm hold on his brain causing immense pain, his voice just barely making it's way to his ears.

"The Tauri have been a thorn in the Goa'uld necks for far too long, though I must thank you for enabling me to rise to power by destroying my enemy, it is time for you to die" the caped masked Goa'uld spoke as he moved his hand higher and the yellow beam became brighter and the pain excruciating. 

That's when the walls started to shake and there was a shattering noise, Anubis's head jerked up as Jack's body slumped down, there was nothing he could have done.

As peaces on the walls started crumbling down Anubis knew he had misjudged the Tauri, he was still standing tall over the battered form of one of them screaming out loud 

"I will get my revenge" 

As he uttered those words he was hit with a staff weapon from behind, never hearing them come he did not have his personal shield on and now it was too late as his eyes glowed for the last time he heard the female voice

"I don't think so"

Sam handed the Staff back to Teal'c as she rushed to Jack's side, the place around them falling apart she looked at Teal'c with a question in her eyes, Teal'c said nothing simply pulled up the body into his armed and run into the next room, Sam right behind him.

The rings engulfed them as they were back on the cargo ship, Teal'c saw the rest of SG-12 were already there, he gently placed the body he was holding and moved to fly the ship away from the exploding one, he just barely managed to avoid the blast as they all watched through the front window the huge fire created by the explosion, except for Sam who was crouching down beside Jack.

Teal'c made it his mission to fly back as fast as he could.

"Is everyone okay?" Sam asked looking around at the other people, they all nodded, Lieutenant Baker was hit but seeing Jack's uncertain condition he disregarded his injury, _it didn't even hurt_  he thought to himself.

It took them 10 minutes to return to Earth's orbit after the explosion died down and another 10 to enter the atmosphere and reach Cheyenne Mountain. Everyone was let off and Teal'c continued alone to area 51 to leave the cargo ship back in storage and return to Cheyenne as fast as he could.  

When he returned to Cheyenne Mountain he immediately ran to the infirmary disregarding the guards on duty, as he entered the infamous infirmary he saw Major Baker in one of the beds, his arm was in a sling and he was eating dinner, Teal'c scanned the beds coming across Daniel, he was laying on the last bed, he appeared to be sleeping, more to the point he was sedated, he had an oxygen tube running across his nose, and his arm was surrounded by metal bolts and screws going into it. The burn to his chest was bandaged. Teal'c continued to look around searching for Jack; he wanted very much to know what happened to him, then when he looked over to Dr. Fraiser's office he could see General Hammond's back and he went there with a quick stride, standing by the door he could see Janet standing behind her desk looking over the file in her hand, Sam was also there by the General's left listening to Janet.

"…. Unfortunately the leg will be a problem, the knee is shattered and I don't know if we can repair it, but since he is unconscious I can't get his consent"

"So you're saying we need to make the decision for him?"

"Yes Sir"

Hammond looked over to Sam and as they turned their heads they saw Teal'c standing by the doorway listening, he bowed his head at them all

"What do you say?" Hammond asked Sam

"I think he'd want us to do everything to repair his knee" Sam answered truthfully

"What do you say Teal'c?" Hammond asked the tall Jaffa.

"I think O'Neill would want his leg repaired" he answered in his stoic voice.

"Okay" Janet said 

"What is his condition other wise?" Teal'c asked Janet when Sam and Hammond left the room

"He has a blast burn to his right shoulder and a burn mark from the hand device on his forehead, I only hope he wasn't in that thing's grasp too long to cause any permanent damage, and there's the leg" her voice drifted off as she put the folder on her desk and moved from behind it to walk into the infirmary with Teal'c at her heels.

TBC

Now all I need is your reviews to help me continue this saga.

(As 'Jack Dalton' always used to say if you want 'to get reviews first you have to get your readers full and undivided attention') – I hope I did it, let me know – REVIEW


	9. chapter 9

Daniel stirred as his eyes fluttered open, his vision was blurry and he tried to focus.

"Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you awake" Daniel heard Teal'c and turned his head to his left to see the big man standing by his bed and bowing his head at him.

"What happened?" he asked trying to move but having trouble with the heavy metal his right arm was immobilized with. Teal'c helped him sit upright 

"You were hit with a staff weapon while we guarded the gate, I am pleased to say we were victorious, but at the cost of many injured and many dead" Teal'c's voice was low and Daniel could hear the sadness there.

As he suddenly saw Sam entering the room his eyes grew wide and he started mumbling forgetting about everything else he wanted to ask and looking straight into her eyes.

"Sam? Is that you? You're really here? What happened to you? Where have you been? Where's Jack? What is going on?" the rain of questions poured on her as she smiled waiting for a chance to explain.

"Hi Daniel how are you feeling?" she asked 

"What happened to you?" he asked again his voice a little more calm though they both knew he was still distraught.

"Well it's a long, long story so for now I'll give you the short version, we were kidnapped, but I think you should get some rest and I'll tell you all about it soon okay?" 

George walked down the corridor and reached Sam and Teal'c who were seating with Daniel by his bed.

"Any news?" he asked as the three looked up at him

"No Sir" Sam answered "He's still in surgery"

"Who is?" Daniel asked looking very confused then figured the only one not standing by his bed was Jack "Jack? What happened to Jack?" he asked anxious.

"Part of that long story Daniel"

"You have to tell me something" he urged her on.

"How are you feeling Dr. Jackson?" General Hammond asked the man in the bed trying to change the subject.

"I'll be fine eventually" Daniel said his voice low as he was too anxious to know Jack's condition to be worried about himself, that was one of the things that made him and Jack so much alike, both always cared and worried about everyone else with no regard to themselves. 

He tried to move to a more comfortable position in the bed and flinched with pain as he accidentally moved his injured arm, the pins securing the bone were tight and the pain that coursed through him did not subside as he had hoped and when the pain was too much for him to bear he passed out causing unnecessary worry to his friends.

It was 9 hours of grueling intricate work trying to put together a shattered knee, Janet came out sweating even if she wasn't the one doing all the work, they had called in a specialist and flown him from New-York, Janet worked on Jack's shoulder wound while Dr. Satterfield worked on Jack's knee trying to reconnect arteries and veins, tendons and muscles and not to mention removing bone fragments and replacing the Patella with an artificial one.

"How is he?" Sam was the first to speak as Janet neared the group

"He'll live, as far as his knee is, we'll just have to wait and see, now, what happened to Daniel?"

"He tried to move and collapsed from the pain" Sam explained "the nurse pushed some morphine into his I.V." Janet nodded as she caught General Hammond's gaze.

"Sir, Dr. Satterfield can fill you in on exactly what he had done and what the prognosis is as soon as he will finish"

"Thank you Dr." he nodded at her 

At that time Dr. Satterfield emerged from the O.R. walking beside the bed that was wheeled into place in the infirmary. Janet walked over to him with General Hammond, they could see him giving orders to the staff to reconnect the E.K.G. leads and to monitor his blood pressure and urine output very closely for the next 48 hours, he removed the cover over Jack's left leg and inspected the bandage, he seemed satisfied as he placed the blanket back over the sleeping man with care, he turned around to face George.

"General Hammond I presume" he reached his right hand to shake with the General.

He was a man of 50 years or older with white hair and a white mustache, he had clear blue gentle eyes as he looked at the people around.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Satterfield; can you tell me how is Col. O'Neill doing?"

"Well, coming out of a surgery like that means he is a very strong man, I believe with the intense physical therapy I have in store for him he will be able to do more then he dreamed of at his age"

"What exactly do you mean by that doctor?" Hammond was confused 

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you knew"

"Knew what?" Hammond was now getting a bit impatient

"I have been working on an experimental …"

"Wait a minute" George lifted his right hand to stop the man and looked to Janet for answers.

"Sir, Dr. Satterfield has spent the last 20 years developing artificially mechanical ways to help paraplegic people walk again"

"Bur Col. O'Neill is not paraplegic" Hammond insisted

"No, but his leg was too damaged to try anything else, if we were to save his leg. Dr. Satterfield implanted an artificial knee in the Col."

"It's the first time I have implanted the artificial knee, General Hammond but I have done many other implants that have had great success"

"You are talking about something so far fetched it's straight out of the Steve Austin 6 million dollar man T.V. show" Hammond sounded frustrated.

"Actually that show gave me the idea" Satterfield confessed.

"Sir, you are the last person I expected this reaction from considering what we do here" Janet said in a low voice, but was still overheard by Satterfield

"What DO you do here?" he asked curious

"That's classified Doctor" Hammond answered

"Oh I understand, top secret government stuff hah?" George did not answer, he turned to face Janet

"Let me know when either Dr. Jackson or Col. O'Neill regains consciousness. 

"Yes Sir" Janet nodded as Hammond left the infirmary.

□□□□ 

Anubis has conquered Earth? He thought to himself as he was sitting in his bed, the remote control still clenched in his hand, the T.V. screen black after he had turned it off.

"It can't be true, it just can't, and Hammond would have never allowed it to happen" he said the last words out loud

"He died trying" he looked up to see young Dr. Haze standing by the door to his room his hand still on the door knob

"You know what happened to him?" Jack asked

"Yeah, I looked it up, not much information remains after such a long lime not to mention the fact that Anubis destroyed most of everything"

"Tell me please?" he pleaded

"They struck the SGC first and gained control of the Stargate then they attacked Washington D.C. and every other powerful nation on Earth. After that it was easy, not to mention the fact that when people learned of the Stargate program and that it has been both the cause and the secret kept from them, things kinda blew up. General Hammond died defending Cheyenne Mountain on the first strike"

Jack was looking down his hand, his fingers still holding on to the remote control

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way Daniel, but I think you'd better get some rest now" he smiled softly and nodded at him as he quietly closed the door, leaving Jack alone once again. To sit there and wonder about what he had just heard.

Jack's palm was itchy as he looked down at it he suddenly smiled.

"I should have known" he said as he laid-back on his pillows and closed his eyes.

□□□□ 

_'Damn my leg is killing me, how can they say I have a cord injury and still feel so much pain'_ he thought to himself, he couldn't stop flinching, it was suddenly cold and a shiver went through his body, he could hear voices around him but he couldn't make out any words, he felt someone touch him and the chills ran throughout his entire body, he couldn't decide if the touch was pleasant or not, he wanted who ever it was to stop and he tried to lift his arm but found he couldn't move, he tried to open his eyes but felt them too heavy. All of a sudden he felt his body relax and his mind drifted into darkness, he breathed out a sigh, the pain was gone.

The next morning.

Sam entered the infirmary at 4am to relieve Teal'c. They had pulled guard duty on their two teammates; they knew the infirmary was safe from attack but still they needed to watch over each other especially when in the infirmary.

"Teal'c? Any change?" Teal'c rose to his feet from the chair he has been occupying the last few hours after relieving Carter.

"O'Neill was restless, the nurse gave him more sedatives, Daniel Jackson did not wake" he informed her in a low voice as she reclaimed the chair and Teal'c went to his quarters to get some rest.

At around 6am Daniel started stirring slightly; Sam leaned into him and whispered into his ear

"Everything is fine Daniel; try to get some more sleep" but as soothing as she made her voice sound his eyelids fluttered open and his irises shrunk as a reaction to the bright light of the infirmary.

"Sam?" he asked feeling somewhat confused

"Yes Daniel, it's me, you're okay, don't worry" she said

"I'm okay, help me up" he was already pulling himself up using his left hand; Sam helped him by tucking some pillows behind his back for him to lean on.

"How is Jack?" he asked as he was trying to find a comfortable position 

Before Sam could answer Janet came near

"Let me check your hand Daniel" She said as she immediately began to look over the huge construction holding his arm together, she placed a thermometer in his mouth but he insisted on repeating his question in a muffled voice

"How is Jack?"

Janet looked into his eyes and after a few seconds of silence she answered

"He's fighting an infection, we're giving him massive doses of antibiotics and sedating him, all we can do is wait it out" 

Sam could see how worried she really was as Janet took the thermometer from Daniel's mouth and inspected it.

"You are running a high fever too Daniel, I'm going to start you on antibiotics too" he simply nodded not really knowing what to say now. They all fell silent until the alarms sounded over at Jack's bed and Janet sprinted there like a wild cat on the hunt.

Sam and Daniel heard the commotion and the all too familiar defibrillator with the sound of one single continuous beep.

TBC

How are things going so far? Please let me know…………. REVIEW.MHhhh


	10. chapter 10

Sam's heart was racing and Daniel's was going about a mile a second, they could both hear that horrifying beep and prayed to hear it start up again.

Daniel was confined to his bed unable to move even if he wanted to and Sam was torn between going to see what was happening and not wanting to know at all.

Daniel felt her dilemma as he felt the same way, he reached her with his good arm and held onto her hand squeezing her fingers, and she turned to look at him a smile of gratitude on her lips but running tears on her cheeks. Daniel held onto her to prevent her from going over to where all hell was breaking loose.

It sounded like music to their ears to hear the monitor come to life, Sam breathed out a sigh as Daniel squeezed her fingers tighter.

When 30 minutes have past and the place was once again quiet Sam wanted to go over and see what was going on but Daniel was holding onto her firmly wordlessly asking her to remain by his side as Janet came near.

"Janet?" it was a soft plea as both looked into her worm brown eyes, she smiled slightly

"He's okay" she breathed a sigh "he went into septic shock but we brought him back, he's stable now" she said it softly and then took out a syringe full of the strongest antibiotics they had and pushed into Daniel's I.V. line.

Four week later

"You are doing very well Col. O'Neill I am very impressed with how fast you have been rehabilitated, soon you will be back on active duty"

"It's about time" he said the words to himself simply nodding at the over zealous doctor. He looked up at Daniel being hard at work to make his sore arm move; they caught each other's gaze knowing they were both thinking the same thing.

Unfortunately for Daniel it will take longer.

"Good morning Guys" Sam walked in with a brown bag that smelled awfully appetizing.

"What you got in the beg?" Jack hobbled towards her on his crutches.

"Brought you guys some treats" she smiled as Daniel came closer smiling. She opened the bag and handed Jack a piece of hot baked goods, and then held another one out for Daniel.

"Don't I get one?" Janet came in smiling

"Non for you doc, your not sick" Jack said with a full mouth earning a frown

"Careful or I'll use my big needle on you Col." She threatened

"Here you can have mine" Daniel said "I'd rather not see that needle if you don't mind" they all burst out laughing.

The siren sounded throughout the base, the halls flashing red and trained soldiers running to the gate room in full combat mode.

"Unauthorized incoming traveler" the sergeant said as General Hammond came to stand behind him, Sam and Teal'c came running into the control room followed by Daniel and hobbling behind was Col. Jack O'Neill.

"What is it?" he asked as he came near

"Don't know yet Sir" Sam answered taking her place at the computer.

"There is a signal coming in but the computer doesn't recognize it" the sergeant said

"It's coming in a frequency faster then the computer can translate, I'll see if I can match our computer to the right frequency" Sam was talking while her fingers were punching the keys on the keyboard

Everyone was holding their breath as the computer beeped and red markings started to line up with the sent code.

"Receiving IDC Sir" the sergeant called out as the code flashed with recognition

"It's the Tok'ra Sir" sam said rising to her feet to go to the embarkation room along with the rest of SG-1 and General Hammond.

Jacob emerged from the gate with two other Tok'ra agents with him, neither looked very good as they stumbled down the ramp, the medical team rushed to attend to their injuries as Jacob straitened as much as he could holding his hand to the blast shot that covered the side of his waist

"Please help us" Salmac's voice was heard. 

"Dad" Sam was by his side supporting him as he was placed into a gurney Jacob spoke

"Salmac will heal me, please George we need your help" George looked at his old friend and nodded. 15 minutes later they were seated around the infamous debriefing table.

Jacob scanned the table, George at the head, to his left Col. O'Neill and the crutches leaning against the table were dully noted, next to him his daughter across the way sat Daniel Jackson, the sling on his now casted arm alarmingly noticeable, Teal'c sat next to him.

Jacob reclined his head, when his head rose again his eyes glowed.

"The Tok'ra base was attacked" he began as whispers started going around the table.

"We have relocated to another planet and will give you our new coordinates; however we have more pressing matters at the moment. We were attacked by Nephthys"

"Who?" Jack looked at Jacob/Salmac

Daniel cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, they looked at him

"Nephthys was known as the goddess of the dead, she was personified with darkness and represented death and decay and her face represented corruption not to forget the fact that she was Osiris's and Isis's sister and Seth's sister as well as his wife, oh and she's Anubis's mother" all eyes returned to look at Jacob as he nodded.

"So what are we dealing with here? She a worse Goa'uld then Anubis?"

"Yes Jack, she is. Even if they don't join forces she is much stronger then Anubis, she has been keeping to herself on one of the more secluded Goa'uld planets, no one heard from her for several hundred years"

"So what she doing now? Why stay away from all the mess the other system lords have made of the galaxy and then decide to show her face now?"

"They have made her job easier, destroying each other and leaving the galaxy free to conquer" Jacob said

"Why attack the Tok'ra and not the remaining system lords?" George asked

"That I do not know General" Salmac was the one answering that. "But the Tok'ra base, the Tauri and the alternate base with the rebel Jaffa are her first priority"

"Sir we should consider contacting Thor" Sam spoke for the first time.

"Aren't we supposed to be on a protected planet?" Jack was pointing out.

"Nephthys doesn't give shit about the treaty with the Asgard and in truth she is more powerful then the current situation of the Asgard so she could care less about breaking the treaty" Jacob was serious and everyone looked at him intensely. 

"So what can we do?" Jack asked fidgeting in his seat

"Attack first" came a much unexpected comment from one Daniel Jackson. All eyes were suddenly upon him as he looked around at the people around him

I know this chapter is short and took a long time to post, I am extremely busy, please continue to review this story.


End file.
